The reason for the proposal
by BrenShorter
Summary: Ozai was defeated 5 years ago and Aang and Katara have a fight and its making Sokka mad...Sokkas POV...Aang/Katara ship after Sozins comet


Sokka's POV

It was raining….and she was crying, he knew because he could hear it in her angry voice. She had used the same voice with him before….he could tell what it sounded like. Whether it was raining because she was crying he'll never know... it's possible but still, he'll never know. Though he knew for sure that she wasn't crying because it was raining no, he didn't know a lot but he knew that much, Katara, his beloved sister was crying because of him, that guy! Aang! Right now he wanted to kill him!

The day had started wonderfully, he had awoken to his beautiful Suki and had been at peace….and really, really hungry! It had been 5 years since the fall of Ozai and 6 since they had found Aang in the iceberg. There was still so much rebuilding to be done, there were rebellions to squash, and political meetings, so much work to rebuild the world!

They had been traveling all of them together, except Zuko he had to stay with his people, using each of their unique perspectives to solve each problem that came their way….just like the old times. After breakfast (got to have my morning serving of meat!) Aang approached me alone asking me, since my father wasn't here; if he could have my sisters hand in marriage and my blessing. He explained that Avatar Roku had come to him in a dream and told him that soon he must fulfill his other destiny… to restart the air nomad nation and since he loved Katara and he wanted to be married to her before he even though about all that he might as well get a move on before someone else asked her.

I gave him sound advice on how to ask her….hahahahahaha….sorry but even _I _don't believe that one….but anyway….he asked, she answered and they were happy…but he had been stupid…. he had mentioned the dream that he had of Roku….even _I_ know that you're not supposed to do that! So now you are all caught up and here we all stand around their tent (we wanted it to feel like old times too) in the rain…Zuko too!! And Toph telling us what they were doing. She was yelling and crying and he was trying to explain….I wanted to kill him!! But Suki wouldn't let me! And then Katara burst out into the rain ignoring it and us focusing only on him

"What?! Is that what this is all about? Your duty to your people!! It that all I am to you? Just some…incubator in which you'll repopulate your nation? Is that why you asked me!? Cause if it is then you can just ask someone else!!" the rain had stopped now and he came out of the tent angry now too.

"NO!! That's not why I asked you! I asked you because I can't see myself doing these things with anyone but _YOU!!_ Dammit Katara!" he walked up to her while taking a deep breath to calm himself and said softly "I love you"

she refused to meet his eyes but I could tell that her tears had yet to stop at his words and neither had her fears. "What things?" her voice was hard determined not to crack or break but it failed after the first word

"This!!" he said firmly yet not loudly as he gestured his hands around him "you and me like this!...fighting…arguing…being a couple" she smiled slightly at his words and wiped her tears as he continued "us getting married, finding a place to call ours, starting a family…one so big and so full of love….like you and I never had a chance to have, raising our children to be miniature versions of ourselves…complete with matching outfits" at this she giggled and the smile that adorned his face widened

"growing old together, and just…._being _together there is no one else on this earth that I would rather do all of those things with than _YOU!! _It's always been you Katara" with that she launched herself into his arms giving him the most passionate kiss of his 18 year old life….that almost made me lose my breakfast!

But afterwards they were just staring at each other with such love in their eyes that it made me smile...

…..maybe I wouldn't kill him….yet

* * *

AN: hope you all like it I had a dream about this after watching Sozins comet last night and I thought Sokka's POV was best...click that button and tell me what you think!


End file.
